


Send Me An Angel

by pikaace



Series: Castiel Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost like a season rehash but with Castiel involved, Brotherly Love, Castiel is the middle child, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen!Castiel, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Forgotten Memories, Gen, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, Just pure family love, No Romance, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Team Free Will, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/pseuds/pikaace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the Righteous Man was born, residents of Lawrence Kanses reported seeing two comets falling to Earth. After they landed, Mary Winchester discovered she was pregnant with a second child. A child who would be named Castiel. Though they don't know it, this child is far different from any other.</p>
<p>Years later, after Mary tragically dies in a fire, their father goes missing, Dean, Castiel and Sam have to team up once again to find him and maybe, find the creature that killed their mother all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wise Man Said Just Walk This Way

On January 18th, 1981, two years after the Righteous Man was born, residents of Lawrence Kansas reported seeing two comets falling to Earth. 

Only one comet struck the ground, damaging nothing and no one while the other simply faded into nothing like an oversized shooting star. But the other landed in a  landed in a park near a neighborhood and the next morning, the sprout of a tree could be seen coming out of the ground. Some thought it was coincidence, others believed it to be a miracle. 

At the same time that morning, John and Mary Winchester discovered that Mary was pregnant with their second child. 

Exactly nine months later, on September 18th 1981, Castiel Winchester was born into the family. Mary picked the name, after the angel of Thursday, the day he was born, and calling the boy their fallen angel since he seemed to come almost out of nowhere. He had black hair and bright blue eyes that almost seemed to glow.

From the moment he was born, Mary and John could feel that their new son was different. He hardly ever cried and was almost always calm; hardly anything frightened or upset him. While it was a nice break for the couple, sometimes they couldn’t help but worry, even though their son was the picture of perfect health. However, seeing Dean smile down at his new younger brother made all that worry vanish almost instantly. 

Despite being only two, Dean took the role of big brother in stride. Before he was half a year old, Castiel had a bond with Dean that no one could replicate. Mary adored watching them play together. She and John would take them to the park whenever they could, watching the brothers chase each other around, play in the sandbox, or just sit and talk about random things. 

Castiel loved going to the park, because that meant he could see his tree. Castiel claimed that tree the moment Mary sat under it one sunny day shortly after his birth, cradeling him as a baby. Ever since he saw it, he had been drawn to it, like a bee to honey. Whenever he was under that tree he felt safe. If he was crying, that tree would calm him down. If he had gotten into a fight with Dean or his parents, or if he just wanted to think about something, his family could always find him under that tree. 

John would joke that once Castiel learned how to walk the first place he would go would be that tree, and that’s pretty much what happened. Castiel was a fast learner compared to other boys his age. By the time he was two he was already better at speaking than any toddler. 

No one knew how that tree was special to Castiel and he didn’t know either. But all that mattered was that the tree made him happy and made him love his family more and more every day. 

And finally, on May 2nd 1983, Sam Winchester was born. Castiel remembered clearly when Dad took him and Dean to the hospital. Mom was sitting in a bed, holding a bundle in her arms. Castiel and Dean carefully climbed onto the bed and stared down at the tiny face of their new brother. 

“He’s so tiny!” Dean had said. “Tinier than Cas!” 

Castiel had simply stared at the boy, a smile coming to his face. He then raised a tiny hand and gently touched his head, “Hi Sammy.” he said softly, and to his delight, Sam had responded with a happy gurgle. 

Castiel was beyond ecstatic that he could finally help Dean be a big brother with their new addition to the family. He couldn’t wait to show him his tree and play with him and Dean and teach him about bees. 

Unfortunately, the happy times for the Winchester family were about to draw to a close.


	2. To the Dawn of the Light

_Six months later…_

Mary smiled as she placed their new baby boy in the crib. First it had contained Dean, then Castiel, and now Sam. Never in her life had Mary imagined that she would be raising three boys. She could already see the dark times ahead of her as they grew, but she couldn’t be happier. This is what she had always wanted, and she wasn’t trading it for anything.

Mary exited the room and went to the living room where the rest of her family were watching TV. Dean and Cas were next to each other on the floor, their eyes glued to the screen while their father watched in anticipation. Mary smiled and took a deep breath, “Alright boys, that’s enough for tonight.” she said, entering the living room.

“Five more minutes?” Dean asked, him and Castiel turning away from the screen.

“No, now.” Mary said, picking up Castiel. “Now let’s go say goodnight to your brother.”

“‘Night Cas.” Dean said with a mischievous smile that made John chuckle.

“Very funny Dean,” Mary said. “Let’s go.” She could already tell Dean was going to be a handful. She couldn’t help but feel thankful that Castiel was so quiet and obedient. Dean followed Mary upstairs and they approached Sam’s crib. “Say goodnight.” Mary said, holding Castiel over the crib.

“Goodnight Sam.” Castiel said, kissing his brother’s temple.

Mary put Castiel back on the ground and then lifted Dean over the crib. “Night Sam.” Dean said, giving a kiss as well.

Mary then gave the baby her own kiss and John entered the room. Dean ran over to him and his father lifted him up. “Think Sammy’s big enough to toss around a football yet?” John teased. 

“No daddy.” Dean said with a grin. “We gotta teach Cas first!”

Castiel had toddled up to John by that point and was looking up at him with curious blue eyes. “Wha’s foo’ball?” he asked.

John chuckled and ruffled his hair, “You’ll see, buddy.” he said.

Mary smiled and took Castiel’s tiny hand, “C’mon sweetie, bedtime.” Castiel obediently followed while John carried Dean to his room. Mary tucked Castiel in and gave him a kiss on the head like she always did. “Sweet dreams, my little angel.”

Castiel smiled as John came in a few moments later and gave him a kiss while Mary went to Dean. “Night Cas.” he said.

“Goodnight.” Castiel said softly. John closed his door softly and Castiel drifted off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

It was late when Castiel opened his eyes. He breathed heavily and he felt like he had just played a game of tag with Dean. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t shut his eyes again. He had dreamed of fire and screaming, but he had woken up now, so why couldn’t he go back to sleep? Why he was still scared? Bad dreams had never been a problem for Castiel, so why was he so scared now?

He had a deep feeling in his gut, a feeling that he had been feeling all day. The feeling that something really really bad was going to happen. He tossed and turned but couldn’t get to sleep no matter what he tried.

Finally, he sat up in frustration when he heard crying; it was Sam. The crying was very soft but Castiel heard it loud and clear. Mommy or daddy would hopefully hear and take care of him, but he felt that sinking feeling grow ever deeper. Something was wrong.

Without thinking, Castiel quietly opened his door and padded across the hallway. He eventually reached Sammy’s room but the cries had died down somewhat. The door was already open and Castiel peeked inside to see a figure hovering over Sam’s crib. Castiel stood in the doorway and watched silently when he heard footsteps behind him.

“Cas?” Castiel turned to see Mary. “Did you hear Sammy crying?” she asked. Castiel wordlessly nodded. Mary glanced inside the room and knelt in front of Castiel, “It’s okay; daddy and I will take care of Sammy, and you can go back to bed.”

“Mommy?” Castiel asked, as if not hearing her words.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Why’s tha’ guy wi’ Sammy?”

Mary smiled uneasily, “What guy?” she asked.

“The guy wif the scawy face.” Castiel answered, pointing to the figure in the room.

Mary’s smile faded and she hurried down the stairs to the living room, dread filling her gut. She felt her heart stop as she spied John passed out in front of the TV. “Oh my god…” she breathed and she bolted back up the stairs. “Cas? Sammy?” She called, going straight to Sam’s room.

She skidded to a halt as she saw Cas in the room, the stranger hovering right over him.

* * *

 Castiel didn’t know what prompted him to go inside the room. The man with the scary face was in there with Sammy, holding his arm over him, and he wasn’t supposed to be there! Before he knew it, Castiel was walking into the room, never taking his eyes off the stranger. “Who are you?” he asked.

Castiel stiffened as a pair of yellow eyes peered down at him. He didn’t move; he wasn’t sure if it was his own will or his fear that kept him still, but he stood his ground. “Wha’s wong wif your face?” he asked. The man’s face was even more terrifying up close. He could see inky blackness behind his skin, the feeling of corruption and evil emanating off him. Castiel didn’t like it one bit, especially since he had done something to his new baby brother.

“Castiel.” The stranger said, facing him fully, finally prompting Castiel to take a step back. “I never thought I’d be able to see you like this.”

“Cas? Sammy?” Castiel flinched as he heard his mother call. He turned around just as his mother appeared in the doorway, her eyes wide and afraid. The stranger looked up at her and she stiffened. “It’s you.” She said with wide eyes.

“Mommy?” Castiel asked softly. Did his mom know this scary person? Castiel gasped as the stranger waved his hand, throwing his mom against the wall before slowly dragging her up.

“Stop!” Castiel cried, seeing his mother’s obvious pain. He tugged the stranger’s jacket but he felt a foot knock him to the ground, his skin burning against the carpet. Castiel bit his tears back as he looked up.

The stranger approached his mother who gave him one last glance. “Cas, sweetie, I’m sorry…I love you...” Her lips weren’t moving, but Castiel could hear every word. “Take care of your brothers. Tell your daddy and the boys I lo-”

The words stopped abruptly as his mom let out a loud scream. Castiel covered his ears as he watched red appear on his mom’s nightgown like a deadly red flower. The stranger turned slightly to Castiel, still keeping his mom pinned against the wall. “Tell your brother I’ll see him real soon, Cas.” He said with a creepy smile.

Castiel was petrified as his mother was pinned to the ceiling and the stranger disappeared just as his father burst into the room.

* * *

John glanced around the room but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He went over to the crib where Sam was quietly lying, wrapped in his blanket, “Hey Sammy…” he said softly, a smile coming to his face. He had sworn he had heard Mary scream...maybe it was just his imagination. He then heard tiny rapid breathing and spied his second oldest son on the ground, right below the crib. The boy was white as a sheet, his eyes wide and terrified. “

Cas?” John asked, kneeling in front of his son. “What are you doing in here?” Castiel said nothing and continued staring at nothing. “Did something scare you?” John pressed gently. Castiel’s blue eyes began to fill with tears, making John sit fully on the ground to pull the boy onto his lap, “What’s the matter buddy?” he asked gently.

Castiel slowly raised a shaky arm, “M...Mommy…” he whimpered, pointing up to the ceiling.

John frowned in confusion, “What…” He followed his son’s finger and he gasped out loud. Mary was on the ceiling, a giant spot of red staining her white nightgown. She was white as a sheet, her eyes wide and glazed, nearly empty. John stumbled the to ground, Cas slipping off his lap. All his mind was able to comprehend was that his wife was hurt and dying. “No! Mary!” he yelled.

Castiel couldn’t stop staring at his mother as the ceiling suddenly burst into flames, quickly eating away at her body. Sam started to cry loudly snapping John out of his daze. He pulled Castiel to his feet and grabbed Sammy, wrapping him tightly in his blanket.

John ran out of the room but realized that Cas wasn’t following him. The boy was still standing in the room, his blue eyes glued to the burning ceiling. “Cas! Get out of there!” John called, but Castiel didn’t respond. John reached towards him and grabbed his tiny hand, yanking him out of the burning room.

“Daddy?”

John looked down the hall to see Dean watching with wide confused eyes. John hurried towards him, still pulling Castiel along by the hand and holding Sam. He quickly placed Sam into Dean’s arms, “Take your brothers outside, as fast as you can! Don’t look back!” John ordered. “Now Dean! Go!”

Dean turned and headed for the stairs but Cas didn’t follow. “Cas, c’mon!” Dean called. His voice somehow snapped Castiel out of his trance and the younger boy hurried after him as fast as he could. The two boys hurried down the stairs and out the door where they looked up to see the glow of the fire in Sam’s nursery.

Dean looked down to make sure Sam was okay when he realized his other brother was crying. “It’s okay Cas.” Dean said softly, gripping his hand tightly.

A few moments later, John ran out of the house, scooped up his three sons and ran away from the house as the nursery exploded.

* * *

Hours later, the remaining Winchesters sat huddled together near a police car as the firemen put out the fire. The four had already been checked out by the ambulance and thankfully, no real damage was done to any of them, even baby Sammy. John was holding Sam and whispering to him gently, keeping him calm. 

Dean and Cas sat next to him, Cas leaning against Dean, their hands still gripping each other tightly. Dean’s hand was the only thing keeping Castiel grounded. What he had just seen, he would never ever forget. He didn’t need his dad or anyone else to tell him that his mommy was gone forever; he had seen her last moments, heard her last words, and that was all he needed to know that they were never going to see her again.

Castiel looked up at his father, watching him glare at the house that was currently being showered by strong fire hoses. He had a look in his eye, a look that Castiel really didn’t like.

He felt a tug in the back of his head, followed by a deep voice that he couldn’t recognize. “Why can’t you ever do as you're told?”

Castiel whimpered and buried his face in Dean’s shoulder, causing his big brother to hug him. Things were never going to be the same again. Castiel peeked out from his brother’s embrace to see baby Sammy still quietly in their father’s arms before glancing at Dean. Something was stirring in the air, and it was coming from between them. It was faint, but it was there for sure. It was change. And Castiel knew for a fact that he didn’t like it, not at all.

Something had started with that fire and their mother’s death...and Castiel could already tell that whatever it was was bigger than all of them. **  
**


	3. The Wind Will Blow Into Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three brothers are reunited and begin the search for the missing father.

_22 years later..._

Castiel cursed as he ran through the town of Jericho towards the local motel. He held his phone to his ear, “C’mon Dad, pick up!” he growled. The answering machine once again repeated to him.

Castiel silently cursed and snapped his phone shut. He had been trying to call him for the past hour. He had dropped by their motel room earlier that day, dad having sent him out for food. After not answering the door, Cas tried calling him but got nothing. He and Dad had gotten separate motel rooms so as to avoid suspicion. Jericho was a small town so they had to be as subtle as possible. It was part of the reason he sent Dean out on another case.

Castiel had asked the receptionist if he had seen him and the man had responded by giving him Dad’s motel room key, saying he left it for him until he got back. That was when Castiel started to worry. It would’ve been bad enough if Dad had been taken by a monster or whatever they were currently hunting, but knowing that he left of his own accord somehow made it ten times worse. He had been trying to contact his father from his own motel room ever since.

Castiel tried once more, but got the same result. At that point, Castiel called it quits; Dad clearly didn’t want to be found right now. He listened to the voicemail he left him one last time; this was really happening.

After all these years, this whole crusade could finally come to an end. The middle Winchester felt an uneasy feeling in the air, the same one he felt that fateful night when their mother died. Something big was coming, and after 22 years, it was going to end with either death or success.

Castiel sighed before dialing the phone again. They needed to finish this case and find out what happened to Dad. He was definitely going to need help on this.

* * *

_“What do you mean he’s missing?”_

Castiel rolled his eyes at the phone. “Exactly that Dean. He sent me a voicemail and left me the key to his motel room. He’s gone.”

Dean silently cursed over the familiar engine of the Impala, _“Okay, stay put and dig up whatever you can.”_ he said.

“What about you?” Castiel asked.

“I think it’s time to pay our little brother a visit.” Dean responded making Castiel suck in a breath.

“You're really gonna do this?”

_“Does it sound like I'm joking?”_ Dean retorted.

“What makes you think that after two years, Sam will come with you?” Castiel asked.

_“This is family stuff Cas,”_ Dean said. _“Whether he comes or not, he has a right to know.”_

“I highly doubt that’s your only reasoning.” Castiel responded. “You miss him, don’t you?”

_“I do not.”_ Dean said, but Castiel caught the slight hesitation.

“You do!” he exclaimed.

_“Is it a crime to miss our brother who we haven’t seen or heard from in two years?”_ Dean retorted.

“Of course not, but seeing as it’s you, that could be questioned.”

_“Just shut up!”_ Dean snapped. _“...Dick.”_

“Ass.” Castiel responded almost instantly. “I’ll see what I can find; I look forward to hearing about your reunion.” He got out a recorder, “And I’ll send you a copy of the voicemail; it might help with Sam.”

_“So, I’m the only one who wants baby brother back in the game?”_ Dean teased.

Castiel can hear the grin on his face. “Well, it would be nice to have a civil conversation with someone for once in nearly two years.” Castiel shoots back.

_“Aw c’mon Cas, you don’t meant that!”_ Dean said in a mock whine. _“I’m a great guy to talk to!”_

“Yeah, if you like talking endlessly about girls, burgers, and crappy rock music.”

_“Don’t disrespect the classics!”_ Dean exclaimed.

“I will, once you finally update your collection!” Castiel said.

_“What?”_ Dean called, Cas hearing the music in the background increase in volume. _“I can’t hear you, the music’s too loud! See you in a few days!”_ Dean called and he hung up.

Castiel sighed with a smile and looked down at Dad’s key before pocketing it and exiting his own motel room. The town seemed to be making quite a commotion, and Castiel had a feeling it had something to do with the case he and Dad were on.

* * *

 

Another victim. The same as all the rest. Castiel couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt and remorse. Dad had probably come here to try and stop it before it happened again, but it was too late now. At least now that all three of them were going on this hunt they could stop whatever this was before it hurt someone else.

Castiel pulled out his phone as he wandered through Jericho, having just passed the murder sight. He hadn’t gotten the chance to check it out yesterday because his fake FBI IDs were in the Impala or whatever car Dad had stolen to leave. He didn’t worry too badly; this time he had backup.

He dialed the phone and it rang only twice before it was picked up. _“Hello?”_ Sam’s voice came through the phone.

“Sam?”

_“Hey Cas.”_

Castiel couldn’t help but smile. It had been too long since he had heard his younger brother speak to him. “It’s been a long time.” Castiel said, not knowing what else to say.

_“Yeah, I know.”_ Sam answered.

“How are you Sam?” Castiel asked.

_“Well, besides being stuck in a car listening to crappy rock music, pretty good.”_

_“What the hell did you just say about my music?”_ Castiel smirked at Dean’s voice in the background.

_“So, any info on Dad?”_ Sam asked.

Castiel took a deep breath, “Well, nothing at the morgue or the hospital and no one’s seen anyone matching his description nearby.” Castiel answered. “Not sure if I consider that good or bad info.”

_“For now, I’ll take it as good,”_ Sam said. _“Dad’s pretty good at disappearing; anything else?”_

“There was another victim.” Castiel answered.

_“Another murder?”_ Sam asked.

“Just last night. Same qualities, same stretch of road, same outcome.” Castiel said.

_“Alright, we’ll check out the sight when we get to it.”_ Sam said.

Castiel nodded; Sam was already getting back in the game. “Good; I’m gonna talk to some witnesses; apparently our victim has a girlfriend, so I’ll see what I can get out of her.”

" _Kay, see you soon.”_ Sam said.

Castiel nodded and hung up. He pocketed his phone and made his way towards the teenage girl who was hanging up missing posters of the lost soul.

* * *

_“How’d it go Cas? Any info?”_ Dean asked.

Castiel stood in Dad’s motel room, holding the phone as he read through an article that was tacked to the wall. Dad had figured it out already; should’ve guessed. “Well, according to the people there’s a local legend about a girl who was murdered on Centennial Highway.” he answered. “Apparently she hitchhikes and whoever picks her up vanishes.”

_“So, what? We got a vengeful spirit picking off men ‘cause some asshat ganked her?”_

“Yes and no.” Castiel answered.

_“Don’t you get cryptic on me…”_ Dean muttered when Castiel paused.

“It wasn’t murder, it was suicide.” Castiel said. “A woman named Constance Welch threw herself off the bridge on Centennial after finding her two children dead in the bathtub.”

_“Off a bridge, huh?”_ Dean asked, catching his drift. _“Why does that sound familiar?”_

“I’m planning to check it out tonight; you’re welcome to join if you want.”

_“Sounds good.”_ Dean answered. _“See you on the murder sight.”_ And with that, he hung up.

* * *

 Castiel wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find. He certainly didn’t expect to walk up to the bridge just in time to see his brothers being chased by their own car. Castiel broke into a run towards them and reached them just as they both decided to take a dive over the railing making the car screech to a halt.

Castiel ran over to the railing and leaned over to see Sam, hanging on for dear life. Looks like Dean wasn’t so lucky. “Need a hand?” Castiel asked.

Sam looked up at him as a smile grew across his face. “Cas!”

Castiel reached down and gripped his brother’s hand, allowing him to easily haul up towards the bridge. Once he had a safe grip on the railing, Sam turned back towards the water, “Dean!” He yelled. Castiel looked down to see the eldest Winchester crawling up the shore.

“You okay?” Sam called.

Dean turned over and gave a thumbs up, “I’m super!” he responded.

Sam smiled and Castiel shook his head, helping Sam over the railing before they embraced. “Good to see you Sam.” Castiel said, patting his back.

“You too Cas.” Sam responded.

Castiel grinned in amusement as a soaked and dirty Dean trudged towards them. “I know we agreed to meet on the murder sight, but I never expected you to take it literally.”

“Shut up…” Dean muttered and went to check his car. A few moments later he slammed the hood. “Well, whatever he did, seems alright now.” he said.

“You two alright?” Castiel asked.

Dean nodded, “Yeah, but that Constance chick, what a _bitch!_ ”

“She definitely doesn’t want us digging around.” Sam agreed. The three brothers leaned on the hood of the Impala, Dean the middle and Cas and Sam on either side of him.

“So where do we go from here?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged but Castiel reached into his pocket. “I think it’s time we pay Dad’s room a visit.” he said, pulling out Dad's room key.

* * *

 

The next morning, Cas unlocked Dad’s motel room, letting his two brothers inside. “I left everything as I found it.” Cas said, closing the door behind them. “Whatever happened, Dad wasn’t messing around.”

The boys looked around the room, almost shocked at the state it was in. “Salt? Cat’s eye shells?” Sam said, pinching a bit of the salt on the ground. “He was worried...trying to keep something out.”

Cas nodded, “I didn’t want to really dig through any of this until you guys got here.” he said. “Three pairs of eyes are better than one.”

“These the victims?” Dean asked, scanning the wall covered in photos and articles.

“Yep, we were trying to find a connection before Dad split.” Castiel answered.

“I don’t get it.” Dean said. “These guys are all different ages, ethnicities...what do they have in common?”

Castiel shrugged, “I was hoping to find something in here,” he pointed to the spot where the article about Constance Welch was pinned. “He figured out our spirit is most likely a Woman in White.”

“Then wouldn’t Dad have destroyed the corpse?” Dean asked.

“If he did, another person wouldn’t be dead.” Castiel sighed.

“She might have another weakness.” Sam offered. “Do you know where the body is buried, Cas?”

Cas shook his head, “No, article didn’t say either.” he pointed to another picture. “The husband was going to be my next stop, if he’s still alive.”

Dean nodded, “Alright Cas, you and Sammy look for an address and I’ll get cleaned up.”

“Hey, Dean.” Sam called as he started to go. “That stuff about Mom and Dad...I’m sorry I-”

Dean held up his hand cutting him off. “No chick-flick moments.” he said.

Sam snorted, “Alright then...jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile as Dean entered the bathroom. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed this…” he muttered softly.

Sam said nothing but shot him a small smile. Sam would never admit it out loud...but he had missed being with both of his brothers more than he originally thought.

* * *

 Finding the address of Mr. Welch, wasn’t difficult, only took them a few minutes. While they waited for Dean, Sam took the opportunity to call Jess while Cas decided to peruse one of the books Dad had lying around on Jewish mythology.

A few moments later, Dean emerged, his skin and clothes fully cleansed. “Hey, I’m gonna get something from that diner down the street; want anything?” He asked both brothers.

“You should know my answer by now.” Castiel answered, not looking up from his book.

Dean nodded, “Sam?” he asked.

“No.” Sam said simply, his attention still on his phone.

“Alright, burger for the bookworm and nothing for the rabbit; got it.” Dean said and exited the motel room.

Castiel glanced at Sam who hung up his phone again with a sigh. “Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Sam answered, a little too quickly for Cas’ liking. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

Castiel cast him a sympathetic look, “It’s alright to worry you know.” he said. “Considering what we go through.”

Sam looked at him and gave him a slight nod in thanks. Cas always knew what to say to make Dean or Sam feel better. It was a mystery why he was so bad at other forms of social interaction. It was like he could only truly talk to Dean or Sam.

Sam’s phone suddenly beeped with Dean’s number on the ID. He answered it, “Yeah?” Castiel watched as Sam abruptly got to his feet. He faced Cas and mouthed “5-0.” causing Castiel to snap his book shut.

“What about you?” Sam asked. Sam nodded into the phone before snapping it shut.

Castiel peeked out the window seeing Dean talking to one of the cops while the other headed to the door. “Let’s move.” Cas hissed and they quickly booked it out the motel window in the bathroom.

* * *

 Sam and Cas watched from the cover of the trees as Dean was shoved into the police car while the deputy ransacked Dad’s motel room. They couldn’t hurt whatever they found in there, but those pictures of the victims on the wall might not work well in Dean’s favor.

“Now what?” Cas asked.

Sam shook his head, racking his brain for a plan. “Dean can take care of himself.” he eventually said. At Cas’ look he quickly resolved his statement, “The cops don’t know you’re with us; I’ll go talk to Mr. Welch and you spring Dean.”

Castiel nodded in agreement, “Alright; think you can give me a show once you’re done?” he asked.

Sam smirked, “Just wait for gunshots.” Castiel smirked back and the boys went their separate ways. Cas really did miss having his little brother by his side in situations like this.

* * *

 Castiel loitered around the town by the nearest phone booth for about a half an hour until he finally heard Sam’s signal: two gunshots near Whiteford Road. Castiel was on the phone in an instant, dialing 911. Sam had driven up in the Impala by the time he had finished making his fake emergency call. “The rest is up to you, Dean.” He said softly before climbing into the shotgun seat.

“Good plan, as always.” Cas said, holding out his hand. Sam grinned and slapped it. “So, what’s the word?” Cas asked.

“Turns out, Mr. Welch _was_ unfaithful.” Sam answered.

Castiel nodded with a grimace, “So Woman in White is our lucky winner.”

“Yep, and she’s buried behind her old house.” Sam replied. “What I don’t get is why Dad didn’t take care of this already.”

Castiel’s phone suddenly rang and Castiel answered it, holding it between himself and Sam on speaker phone. _“Fake 911 phone call?”_ Dean asked. _“Not bad; pretty illegal, but effective.”_

“It was Sam’s idea.” Cas said.

“You’re welcome.” Sam chimed in, both younger brothers smiling. “Listen, we know what we’re dealing with-”

_“Hold up Sammy.”_ Dean said, cutting him off. _“I got some news and you ain’t gonna like it; Dad’s gone, he left Jericho.”_

There was a beat of silence. “What? How?” Castiel asked.

_“I got his journal.”_ Dean answered. _“Must’ve left it in the room for Cas.”_

“Dad never goes anywhere without that thing.” Sam said.

“There’s a first time for everything…” Castiel muttered.

“Does it say where he went?” Sam asked.

_“Yeah, that whole ex-marine crap again.”_ Dean said.

“Coordinates.” Sam and Cas said together.

“Where to?” Sam asked.

_“I don’t know yet.”_ Dean said.

Sam shook his head, “I don’t get it, what could’ve happened to make Dad skip out on a job?” he said.

Castiel shook his head and looked up only to see the woman in white standing in the middle of the road. “Sam!” Cas yelled. Sam’s head snapped up and he slammed on the brakes just as they passed right through her. Cas snapped his phone shut as they skidded to a halt.

“You okay?” Sam asked, taking deep breaths.

“Yeah.” Cas nodded.

“Was that her?” Sam asked. But before he could answer.

_**“Take me home…”** _

Sam and Cas glanced at the rearview mirror, seeing the pale face of Constance Welch staring right at them. The brothers stared at the woman as she glared at them. “Take me home.” She repeated dangerously.

Sam’s grip tightened on the wheel, “No.” he said.

The next thing Cas knew, the door on his side was flung open and he was shoved from the car by an invisible force. Before either brothers could react the door slammed shut and locked, trapping Sam inside. Sam desperately pulled at the locks while Cas got to his feet and reached for the handle. He yanked at the door, but as expected, it refused to budge.

The car suddenly started moving without Sam’s guidance, leaving Cas stranded on the road as the ghost took his brother and car. Cas silently cursed and pulled out his phone as he got off the road and ventured into the forest. After two rings, the phone picked up.

_“Cas?”_

“It got Sam.” Cas said immediately. I think it’s taking him to the house; get there, now.”

_“On my way.”_ Dean responded and hung up.

Castiel quickly followed the road by the cover of the trees until the large empty house came into view. He could see the Impala in the driveway from a distance; Sam was probably inside! Castiel stayed hidden among the trees and spied a broken window on the side of the house. He carefully stepped around the broken and dusty furniture when he stepped on something soft.

He looked down to see a decent sized photo in a dusty frame. It was a portrait of Constance and her two children, most likely taken before she drowned them. Castiel couldn’t help but run his fingers over the children’s faces. He hoped that they had found peace after passing on; they probably had good and pure souls. Cas’ head shot up as he heard gunshots from outback; could that be Dean?

Castiel hurried through the house, heading towards the foyer, “Sam? Dean?” he called. He had just reached the foyer when there was large crash, making the middle Winchester stumble back in shock. The Impala had just driven through the door of the house! Dean was gonna throw a fit later...

Dean burst through the wreckage and helped Sam out of the car. Cas had just stepped towards them when Constance appeared once again. She pinned Sam and Dean to the car behind a fallen dresser as she slowly moved towards them.

Castiel’s mind reeled as his brain started working a mile a minute without him even realizing. Women in White were the equivalent of vengeful spirits. Vengeful spirits stay behind because of unfinished business or a curse. Curses clearly weren’t involved so what could it be that was keeping Constance’s spirit here?

Her words rang in his head. **_“Take me home…”_ **

Sam had driven the car with Constance inside into the house, the extreme version of taking her home. Castiel’s eyes fell on the picture and he snateched it up just as the spirit was reaching for his brothers.

“Hey!” Castiel yelled and he held up the picture. The ghost turned around and froze when she saw the picture. She slowly walked towards it, reaching a hand out and touching it. The sound of water could then be heard. Both Castiel and Constance looked up to see the shadows of two young children at the top as water trickled down the stairs. Constance stared at the children. completely forgetting the brothers so Castiel took the opportunity to move a safe distance away.

**_“You’ve come home to us, Mommy…”_ ** The children whispered. In the blink of an eye, they were next to Constance. They lunged forward and latched onto their mother, eliciting a scream from her. Castiel shielded his eyes as the ghosts flashed brightly and became distorted before sinking into the ground, leaving a large puddle of clear bathwater behind.

* * *

 Once Dean’s baby was safely out of the house, having only damaged a headlight in the skirmish, the three boys were back on the road; Dean in the driver's seat, Sam in shotgun, and Cas in the back seat.

The middle Winchester was currently reading a map with a ruler, eyes darting to the coordinates Dad left them. 35-11. Blackwater Ridge Colorado. “Alright, I got it.” he said, causing his brothers to glance at him through the mirror. “The coordinates point to a place called Blackwater Ridge Colorado.”

Dean nodded, “Sounds charming.” he said. “How far?”

“About...600 miles.” Castiel answered.

“Alright, if we haul ass we could make it by morning.” Dean said.

Castiel nodded and began folding up the map when Sam spoke. “Dean...I…”

Dean glanced at him and Castiel looked up. “You’re not going.” Dean stated, almost in disbelief.

“My interview is in ten hours; I’ve got to be there.” Sam said seriously. Dean was silent for a moment, while Castiel turned off the flashlight. He should’ve known these good times were too good to last. Sam wanted to live a normal life, and Cas respected that. Sam should have the choice to live normally.

“Fine, I’ll take you home.” Dean said and they drove off.

* * *

About an hour later, the brothers pulled up to Jess’ house. Sam got out of the car and gazed in at his brothers through the window, “Maybe I’ll catch up with you guys later?” he said, obviously trying to ease the pain of separating once again.

Dean nodded, “Yeah, maybe.” he said. “The three of us made a hell of a team back there.”

Sam only nodded and turned to go. but Castiel didn’t want to say goodbye like this. “Dean, why don’t you wait a bit.” Cas said, opening his door and getting out. “I think I’d like to see our brother off.”

Dean inwardly rolled his eyes but smirked nonetheless. “Five minutes.” he said. “Or you can walk to Colorado.”

Castiel smirked back and he and Sam walked to the door. “It was really good to see you again Sam.” Cas said.

“Yeah, you too.” Sam answered pulling out his keys.

“You know, Dean misses you.” Cas said. “We both do, a lot; guess it comes with growing up hunting things together.”

Sam snorted, “Yeah, no kidding.” he said. “It was weird at first, not having you two around all the time.” he admitted. Sam unlocked his door and opened it when Castiel froze. “Cas?” Sam asked. “You okay?”

Castiel didn’t answer; he had a horrible feeling in his stomach. A feeling he hadn’t felt since he was a child. Something was wrong. He wordlessly stepped past Sam into the house, his brother’s calls to him bouncing off him like water. His eyes darted this way and that as he felt his pulse speed up. This feeling was too familiar, even after over twenty years. Castiel quickened his pace until he found himself in a bedroom. He glanced around seeing that the bathroom light was on and he could hear water running. He felt his heart deflate in relief; was it just his imagination? _'You know that's not true...'_  

Castiel glanced around a few more times when his gaze was slowly drawn up...up to the ceiling. Castiel couldn’t even bring himself to gasp. His eyes just locked with the still form on the ceiling, her hair splayed and red staining her white nightgown just like hers did all those years ago.

“Cas?” He barely heard Sam call his name. “Cas! What are you doing?” He felt Sam grab his shoulder. Sam noticed his expression, “Cas, what is it?” he asked.

In a sick sense of deja vu, Castiel’s arm slowly raised. “S-Sam…” he rasped, pointing to the ceiling.

Sam slowly followed his arm and a choked cry escaped his throat. “No!” He yelled as the ceiling burst into flames. “Jess!”

Castiel couldn’t bring himself to move. Flashes of his childhood were eagerly mixing with the sight before him and he couldn’t look away. He barely registered Dean kicking down the front door, calling for them.

“Sam? Cas!” Dean burst into the quickly burning room. Sam was leaning on the bed, his hands raised to protect him from the heat while Cas just stood there like a statue. Dean grabbed Sam who was still yelling for Jess, trying desperately to deny what he was seeing.

Dean got Sam out of the room and glanced back to see that Cas still hadn’t moved. “Cas!” Dean yelled, but he didn’t respond. “Cas, dammit, move!” Dean yelled, grabbing Cas’ arm and yanking him out of the room.

Cas’ eyes were finally torn away from the bright fire and into the darkness of the night outside. He felt numb and hollow inside, like someone had ripped his soul out of his being. His blue eyes were still wide, staring blankly ahead as Dean led him and Sam somewhere.

He then vaguely became away of Dean grasping his shoulders and slightly shaking him. “Cas? Cas! Talk to me!” Castiel’s head then jerked to the side as a hand came into contact with his cheek. Castiel blinked and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and he finally saw Dean clearly in front of him. “Cas! You with us?” Dean called.

Castiel could only nod as his legs gave out from under him. He struggled to clear his head as he sat on the ground while Dean checked on Sam. It had happened again, and Castiel was once again there to bear witness. He rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes as the images of the past and present lingered in his skull. It had taken so long to forget the face of his mother as a child and now this same demon had unearthed those memories again.

In a matter of hours, the police and paramedics were swarming the building in an eerie rendition of that fateful night twenty two years ago. None of the brothers said a word as they stood back, watching just like they did as children.

Castiel leaned against the car, not having said a word since the fire and glanced at Sam who was loading a shotgun. Dean joined him as Sam tossed the gun into the trunk, “We’ve got work to do.” he said, slamming the trunk shut.

Castiel couldn’t help but turn away. Sam had the same look in his eyes; the same look that Dad had way back then when Mom died. The terrible feeling was back and in full swing. Whatever this was, was finally coming to finish the job. Whatever this monsters endgame was, Castiel’s family was smack in the middle of it. Dean and Sam approached him and Dean gently squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

They were going to need each other now more than ever. Separation was not an option, until this monster that had destroyed their family, was dead and gone.  
 


	4. As the Years Pass You By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Dad's coordinates, the boys find themselves hunting in Colorado and Cas finds that his strange quirks seem to help a lot to find the monster.

While Castiel was happy, thrilled even, to have Sam back on road trips and hunts with him and Dean, he couldn’t help but despise the circumstances. The whole car ride to Colorado was uneasy, especially with Sam having that death glint in his eyes. Castiel had hoped that once they met up with Dad in Colorado things would slowly simmer back to normal, but fate had other plans.

Upon arriving, they quickly learned that someone had gone missing while hiking up the local mountain. That someone was the oldest of two siblings, named Haley and Ben, who were dead certain that something had happened to their brother. According to them, Tommy checked in with them every few hours whether it was photos, videos or just a phone call and wouldn’t forget.

“Our parents are gone; it’s just my two brothers and me.” Haley had said. “We keep pretty close tabs on each other.” Castiel couldn’t help but smile at that; he had almost forgotten that he, Sam and Dean weren’t the only siblings who watched out for each other without parents.

Dean told them that they were going to go check it out tomorrow, but Haley had other ideas, “I can’t sit around here anymore.” she said. “I hired a guide; I’m gonna go up the mountain and find Tommy myself.”

“I know how you feel.” Castiel said softly, giving her a meaningful look. They could already tell that Haley was dead set on this, so they would just have to hope that whatever happened to Tommy didn’t happen to her.

After getting a copy of a video Tommy sent Haley, Sam managed to catch a glimpse of something moving in the background, that could only be seen in three frames of the footage; a fraction of a second. That definitely wasn’t a good sign. Plus, they discovered that Tommy is the third hiker disappearance on that mountain trail.

Apparently, these disappearances happen every twenty three years exactly, with people writing them off as simple grizzly bear attacks. They found that during one of these disappearing acts, there was one survivor from 1959 who lived here. They met with him and learned that something had come into his family’s cabin, opened the door and everything. It took both his parents, leaving him with only a nasty gash on his collar.

This certainly narrowed down the monster suspects, but the important thing was that they could kill it. They all agreed that they couldn’t let Haley go up that mountain, but it was clear that she wasn’t just going to sit this one out.

As they got ready, Cas couldn’t help but feel uneasy around Sam. He was way to tense and definitely not keen on having to babysit Haley; he seemed the most focused on finding Dad. Cas, didn’t like where this attitude was coming from; it was too much like Dad for Cas’ liking. The next morning, the Winchesters drove up to the trail where Haley, Ben, and their guide were getting ready.

The hike was, for lack of a better word, painfully awkward. Dean was trying his best to keep his bravado attitude up to keep their guide, Roy from suspecting that they weren’t rangers, but it wasn’t long before Haley caught on. And for some reason, she decided to pull Cas aside for her interrogation.

“You didn’t pack any provisions and you're carrying a duffle bag.” she said sharply. “You aren’t rangers, so who the hell are you?” Sam walked past them and gave Cas a nod.

Cas sighed, “Sam, Dean and I are brothers.” he said. “We think our dad might be up here; we decided to come along because we’re almost in the same boat.”

Haley sighed, “Why didn’t you just tell me before?” she asked.

“He’s telling you now.” Dean said before Cas could respond. he walked up to them, “I’m just surprised since this is the longest Cas has ever talked with a woman.”

“Shut up!” Cas hissed, causing Haley to smile slightly.

“And we did pack provisions.” Dean added, pulling out a large pack of peanut M&Ms. Cas rolled his eyes and they continued on their way.

"You know, you and your brother are very brave." Cas said as they walked.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

Cas gestured to the forest, "Braving a mountain trail just to make sure your brother's okay; your ambition is to be admired." Haley shot him a quick smile but said nothing more after that.

* * *

 

They eventually reached the coordinates that Dad told them to come to, but nothing was there. Crickets weren’t even chirping; it was way too quiet. Roy scouted ahead while the Winchesters and the Collins’ slowly trailed behind for a while when…

“Haley! Over here!”

The group followed Roy’s voice and they arrived at the campsite. Or...what used to be the campsite. “Oh my god…” Haley breathed. The tent was just about torn to shreds and blood was splattered everywhere. This definitely wasn’t good.

Haley tried calling out for Tommy but Sam shushed her. “Something might still be out there.” he said.

“Wait.” Castiel said suddenly, holding out a hand. There was a noise, and it was definitely out of place. “Do you hear that?”

Haley glanced around. “Hear what?” she asked, but Castiel didn’t answer her. He stood stock still, his eyes darting around as he heard the noise again. That definitely wasn’t a moose or a squirrel.

Castiel’s hearing had always been better than Dean or Sam; when he was a kid he just thought he had clean ears, but as he got older it was clear that he had some special hearing talent. If he concentrated enough, he could hear people whispering from a good ways away and repeat exactly what they said. Here, it was no different.

He tuned out the regular noises of the forest (that had taken years to practice and perfect) and listened again. He faintly heard sluggish and heavy footsteps, dragging themselves across the forest floor, combined with heavy breathing and slight growls. It was far, but not far enough away to warrant their safety.

“What is he doing?” he barely heard Roy scoff before Dean shushed him. Castiel’s mind quickly began to work, taking in the evidence they had received earlier. Moving in the fraction of a second...ripped up tent, most likely done with claws...heavy breathing...able to open doors...and growling…

Shit.

He allowed his hearing to return to normal as Dean approached him, “Cas?” he asked. “Is it close?”

Castiel listened a little more...the sounds were coming from behind them. “We need to get back to the camp.” Castiel said urgently. They all jogged back the way they came, finding that all their packs and supplies were gone.

“So much for my GPS and satellite phone…” Roy muttered.

“What the hell is going on?” Haley exclaimed.

“It’s smart…” Sam said. “It’s trying to cut us off.” He glanced at Cas who gestured towards the trees, indicating that he needed to talk to them alone. The three brothers walked a good ways away from the others.

“Cas, what did you hear?” Sam asked.

Cas did another quick sweep with his hearing before answering. “We should be careful from here on out; I have a pretty good idea of what we’re dealing with and you’re not gonna like it.”

* * *

“You sure you heard right?” Dean asked. “I mean, I’ve never heard of a wendigo out this far.”

Castiel gave him a look, “Has my hearing ever been wrong?”

“Touché.” Dean said.

Sam flipped through Dad’s journal, skimming the page he found, “Yeah, looks like Cas is spot on.” he said. “Think about it, the claws, the way it mimic a human’s voice…”

“Great...friggin’ fantastic.” Dean muttered. “Well, this is useless.” he said, holding up his pistol.

“We gotta get these people to safety.” Sam said.

“That may not be the easiest thing…” Castiel muttered as they walked back to camp.

“Alright, we have to get out of here.” Sam said as they arrived. “Things just got more...complicated.”

“Kid don’t worry, I’m sure I can handle whatever’s out there.” Roy said.

“That’s not what I’m worried about; shooting this thing will just piss it off.” Sam responded. “We have to leave now.”

“One, you’re talking nonsense, and two, you’re in no position to be giving anybody orders.” Roy snapped.

“Relax.” Dean said.

“Look, we never should have let you guys come out here in the first place.” Sam said. “We’re trying to protect you.”

“Protect me?” Roy scoffed. “I was hunting in these woods when your mom was still kissing you goodnight!”

“It’s a near perfect hunter.” Sam said dangerously. “It’s smart and it’s gonna eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.” Castiel shifted; this was not going to end well.

“You’re crazy, you know that?” Roy said.

“Yeah? Have you ever-”

“Sam that’s enough!” Castiel said sharply as Dean pushed him away from Roy.

“Chill out, okay?” Dean said to him.

“Everyone just stop!” Haley exclaimed, stepping between them. “Tommy may still be alive; I’m not leaving here without him!”

Everyone was silent. It was clear that no one was going anywhere. “It’s getting late.” Dean said, “We should probably set up for the night.” Castiel nodded, “This thing is a good hunter during the day, and damn near deadly at night.” Luckily, everyone seemed to compromise there.

* * *

Once night fell, Sam sat a ways away from the camp, while Dean helped tend the fire with Haley and Ben. Cas and Roy kept lookout, with Cas putting up protective symbols in the ground with a stick while keeping his hearing as clear as it could go.

“Hey,” Haley nudged Dean. “Your brother,” she nodded towards Castiel. “How did he hear that stuff?”

Dean smiled, “One thing people find out real quick is that Cas is a weird dude.” he said. “But the good kind of weird; he’s always been able to hear stuff that we couldn’t ever.” He shrugged. “But hey, his super hearing has gotten us out pretty tight spots so I don’t question it.”

Cas finished drawing a good number of symbols; hopefully that would give them a strong enough protective bubble for the night. He stood up, his eyes falling on Sam and he walked over to him. He sat down beside him, “Hey, you okay?” he asked.

Sam sighed, “Cas-”

“Don’t lie to me Sam.” Cas said gently. “I know you; you don’t usually lash out like that. That’s Dean’s job.”

Sam was silent for a moment before he finally relented, “Dad’s not here.” he said. “He would’ve left us a sign or something, wouldn’t he?”

Cas slowly nodded, “Yeah, he would’ve.” he admitted. He heard footsteps behind him; Dean was probably listening in.

“Then let’s get these people back to town and hit the road.” Sam said.

“We tried that already, remember?” Cas said.

“Yeah, but we have to find Dad.” Sam said harshly, but still keeping his voice down. “I mean, _why_ are we still here?”

Cas didn’t have an answer to that, but that’s when Dean decided to step in. He sat across from his two younger brothers and held out Dad’s journal. “This is why.” he said. “This is Dad’s most prized possession and he’s passing it on to us...I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. Saving people, hunting things, the family business.”

Sam shook his head, “That makes no sense.” he said. “Why doesn’t Dad call us or something, let us know where he is?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” Dean responded. “But Dad gave us a job to do, and I intend to do it.”

Sam’s jaw clenched and Cas put a hand on his arm, “Sam...this is about Jess isn’t it.” he said.

Sam shook his head, blinking tears back, “I’ve gotta find her killer…” he whispered. “It’s all I can think about.”

Cas nodded, “Sam, I want to find him too,” he said, as Sam looked at him. “So does Dean, and so does Dad; but obsessing over it won’t make things better.” He sighed, glancing at Dean, “In the long run, it will just make your life worse...just look what happened to Dad.”

Dean looked away for a moment before turning back to Sam. “You can’t just let that anger burn while we search for that bastard.” he said. “This search could take a while, so you’ve gotta have patience.”

Sam shook his head, “How do you do it?” he asked. “How does Dad do it?”

Dean slightly nodded to Haley and Ben, “I figure our family’s so screwed to hell, we might as well help others; that makes it a bit more bearable, as well as killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can.”

Sam nodded when a loud voice was heard in the distance.

“Help me!”

Everyone shot to their feet, watching warily. The voice continued to shout and plead for help, but at this point Sam, Dean, and Cas knew better. “It’s trying to draw us out.” Dean said. “Just stay put.”

“Inside the magic circle.” Roy said sarcastically.

Cas bit his tongue to keep himself from snapping back when he heard the footsteps pick up. “It’s close.” he said. “I can hear it.” He turned around, causing everyone to follow his gaze and the voice was cut off followed by a fierce growl.

“That’s no grizzly.” Roy said. By this point, everyone could hear it as the wendigo circled them. Roy fired a few times until the monster let out a loud snarl. “I hit it!” Roy yelled and ran outside the circle into the trees.

“Roy no!” Dean yelled.

Cas turned to Haley and Ben, “Stay there!” he said, and he ran after Sam and Dean. They ran and ran until the noise vanished and they skidded to a halt. Castiel listened, but there was nothing, not even footsteps. The wendigo and Roy were gone.

* * *

The next morning, they finally broke the news to Haley and Ben about what they were chasing. It was obviously difficult for them to accept, but they handled it better that anyone Cas had ever seen. Now that it was daylight, they actually stood a chance, so they would have to kill this thing fast and maybe find its lair, on the slight chance that Tommy was alive and stashed away.

Dean made a molotov before they headed out; hopefully it would slow down to get a good shot in. They hiked for a while, finding a few bloody claw marks in the trunks of trees. At first Cas thought they were just getting lucky, but then they came to a grove of trees, each one sporting a bloody claw mark.

“Hear anything, Cas?” Sam asked.

“No.” Cas answered with a grimace.

Sam nodded and walked towards Dean, “These claw prints are too easy to find.” he said.

“Aw crap…” Dean muttered.

Castiel then sharply looked to the side; something was coming, and something fast! Castiel sucked in a breath, “It’s here!”

The moment he said those words, a loud growl could be heard. The bushes rustled as the invisible monster circled them; it was getting ready for the kill. Castiel forced himself to stop listening as Haley screamed and fell to the ground along with another body. They had found Roy. Dean checked him but it was pretty obvious that the man was long dead.

“Run, go!” Dean yelled. Sam and Dean ran ahead with Castiel, Haley and Ben close behind. They ran around the trees, glancing here and there for any sign of the monster, but with the blood pounding in his ears, Castiel couldn’t focus on where the monster was.

It took him a moment to realize that Haley and Ben were no longer near him. He looked back to see Haley helping Ben up, who had tripped. Castiel ran back to them and helped them, almost shoving them back into a run when he heard a loud snarl, followed by a shout from Dean.

_‘No…’_

Castiel, Haley and Ben picked up the pace, running a good few more feet, but Sam and Dean had vanished from sight. They stopped running, Haley and Ben catching their breath while Castiel scanned the area. He couldn’t hear the wendigo anymore; it was gone.

_‘No no no…!’_

Castiel crouched down and picked up the shattered remains of Dean’s molotov before glancing around the area once more. “DEAN! SAM!” Castiel yelled. His brothers were nowhere in sight.

“Oh God…” Haley whimpered, gripping Ben’s shoulder.

Castiel took a deep breath, calming his panic; Sam and Dean were fine, for now anyway. If they could find the Wendigo’s hideout quickly they could find his brothers and hopefully Tom if he was still alive. “C’mon,” Cas said, gesturing to the path ahead. “They couldn’t have gotten far; if we find them, we’ll find your brother.”

Haley and Ben nodded and they continued through the woods, looking for any sign of a trail. “If it stores its victims alive, why did it kill Roy?” Ben asked timidly.

“Probably because he shot at it.” Castiel answered. “Sam meant it when he said shooting this thing would piss it off.” They walked around the area, looking for any sign of their lost companions. Castiel turned up his hearing as far as he could, but the monster was long gone.

“Hey!” Ben called out. “I think I found something!”

Castiel and Haley hurried over to him where he was crouched on the ground. He was holding a small chain that Cas instantly recognized; the keychain from Dad’s journal. “That Sammy…” Castiel said with a smirk, “Always thinking ahead.”

They walked in the general direction as Haley glanced around. “I know this place.” she said. “There’s a closed mine just a little this way. You said these things keep people in dark places, right?”

“Do you know where it is?” Castiel asked. Haley nodded and led the way, taking care to not travel far ahead should the wendigo return for seconds. It wasn’t long before they came to an entranceway. An old mine, just like Haley said.

They squeezed through the doorway and Castiel lit up his flashlight. He shuddered as the mine was damp, cool air gently blowing through it. This definitely screamed wendigo territory. They walked a good few yards away from the entrance when the familiar growl was heard again.

Castiel shoved Haley and Ben against the wall and the peeked out just in time to see a tall, skinny, and terrifying figure slowly make its way out of the mine. Haley whimpered causing Castiel to clap a hand over her mouth and shoot her and Ben a look. If they got cornered in here, they were as good as dead.

Castiel waited a good few seconds until the wendigo was definitely gone and he removed his hand from Haley’s mouth. “C’mon.” he mouthed, jerking his head towards the deeper end of the mine. “We have to hurry.” Castiel said. “Once that thing comes back, it’ll be ten times harder to avoid now that we’re in its nest.”

They walked in silence for a few moments, Castiel in front, Haley and Ben gripping his jacket so to not get separated as the mine shaft became darker the deeper they went. “You sure they’re here?” Ben asked, barely above a whisper.

Castiel nodded, “Wendigos only have one den, and this is it; Sam, Dean, and Tommy have got to be around here somewhere.” he answered.

“How do you do it?” Haley asked, catching Castiel’s attention. “Both your brothers have been taken by a monster and you’re...you’re so calm…”

Castiel gave a sad smile, “Well, in our line of work, you get used to this kind of scenario.” he said.

Haley’s eyes widened, “Doesn’t that drive you crazy?” she asked.

“Sometimes.” Castiel admitted. “If we weren’t all hunters I’d probably never let them out of my sight.” They continued down the shaft, Castiel’s flashlight as their only light source. “I meant it when I said I admired your ambition.” Castiel said, glancing at Haley and Ben. “Not many normal people would go to such lengths for a sibling.”

“But you would.” Ben stated softly.

Castiel nodded firmly, “Dean and Sam are all I have,” he said. “We’ve watched out for each other our whole lives; I’d do anything for them.”

They continued walking when the floor below them creaked. Castiel shined the light down to see old rotted wooden planks of wood. He quickly pushed Haley and Ben off onto the solid ground before doing so himself. They were about to move on when Castiel heard something. “Wait.”

He knelt down in front of the wood, peering down between the cracks. He strained his hearing and concentrated carefully. There was no mistake; he could faintly hear breathing, and it wasn’t the Wendigo, it was too soft and weak.

Castiel passed the flashlight to Haley, “Keep the light on the wood.” he said. “Ben, give me a hand.” Ben knelt down next to him and they both grasped the boards. Thanks to the rotting wood, it was easy to pry them off the ground, revealing the hole leading down. Haley shined the flashlight down, revealing a path about three or four feet down the hole.

Castiel nodded to Ben and Haley and he carefully slipped down the hole. He carefully balanced on the walls and slipped down until he reached the floor. He glanced around and listened for any sign of the Wendigo, but there was no growling or heavy breathing. The weak breathing was the only sound. He looked up at the top, squinting from the flashlight, “C’mon down.” he said.

Haley passed Ben the flashlight and made her way down first. Once she was safely down, Ben tossed her the flashlight and managed to get down with Haley and Cas’ help. Once they were all safely inside the shaft, Castiel shined the light around. Ben let out a small gasp and retreated to Haley as human skulls and bones littered the floor.

Castiel gave Haley a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder and motioned for them to stay put. Castiel took a few steps forward, looking around for any sign of danger when something caught his eye; three somethings.

Sam and Dean were hanging a foot off the ground, bound by their wrists and looked to be unconscious, along with another person. He definitely looked more worse for wear, but he glanced back at Haley who was staring at him; that had to be their brother!

He nodded to Haley and Ben that it was safe and he hurried over to his brothers, stowing his flashlight while Haley and Ben ran over to Tommy. “Dean, Sam?” he called, grasping their faces one by one. “Hey, are you with me? Wake up!”

Dean blinked and opened his eyes while Sam’s eyelids fluttered. “...Cas?” he slurred.

“Yeah it’s me.” Castiel answered, his initial fear and panic turning into water. “You guys alright?”

Dean groaned softly, “Yeah...yeah…”

Castiel started as Tommy let out a gasp, thrusting himself back into consciousness. Castiel took out his knife and cut Tommy down first before doing the same to Dean and Sam. His brothers groaned in pain at having their arms hold all their weight, leading Castiel to support them to the nearest wall. “You sure you're okay?” Castiel asked as he untied their wrists.

“Yeah, we’re peachy…” Dean grunted. “Where is it?”

“I don’t know; it left a while ago.” Castiel answered. “And Sam,” he pulled out the keychain. “Thanks for the trail marker.” Sam let out a soft breathy laugh, wincing in pain as his circulation returned.

Castiel gripped their arms tightly as he took in the cuts and bruises on their bodies. Now he really couldn’t wait to kill that son of a bitch. He felt a gentle warmth under his palms as he held his brothers and Sam’s eyes finally opened fully while Dean managed to sit up. They certainly recovered quickly from that… Castiel gave them a squeeze before going to check on the other family of siblings.

Ben moved aside slightly, allowing Castiel to crouch down and check Tommy. He certainly looked like he was in worse shape than Sam and Dean, but he had been down here much longer. It was a miracle he hadn’t been eaten yet. “Try to stay awake, alright?” Castiel said, touching Tom’s shoulder to keep his attention. He felt his palm warm up again and Tommy seemed a bit more alert.

Castiel quickly pulled away, glancing at his hand; his streak still hadn’t broken even after all this time. In fact, it seemed to be getting stronger.

“Hey, look what I found!” Dean called, holding up two small guns.

“Flare guns.” Sam said.

“Those will work.” Castiel said with a grin.

With Haley and Ben supporting Tommy, the group made their way through the tunnels. They obviously couldn’t climb out the hole they went down so they would have to find another way. Sam and Dean held the guns while Castiel was in the lead. The most he could do was listen for the most airflow to try and lead them back to ground level; they would have a better chance of getting Tommy, Haley, and Ben out if the wendigo came back.

Thankfully, they were just making it up to ground level when a snarl was heard. “Sounds like someone’s home for supper.” Dean said.

“We’ll never outrun it.” Haley said. That was an understatement.

Dean glanced at Sam and Cas, “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

Cas and Sam nodded. “Can you get them out from here?” Sam asked Cas.

“Yeah.” Cas nodded.

And with that, Dean and Sam ran off in separate directions, hoping to divert the monster’s attention. “C’mon, quick!” Castiel urged as the remaining group moved as fast as possible. They eventually arrived near the area where Cas, Haley and Ben had climbed down so it was a straight shot from there. They turned a corner, and sure enough, the exit was in plain sight.

Castiel let Tommy, Haley and Ben go ahead, all while glancing behind him and listening carefully. He could faintly hear the wendigo but that meant it was still in the mine. Once the three siblings were fully out of the cave, Cas remained near the entrance. “You get your brother down the mountain and call the police.” Cas ordered.

“What about you?” Ben asked fearfully.

“I told you I’d do anything for brothers, didn’t I?” Cas responded, with a smirk. “We’ll catch up; now go!” Castiel didn’t wait for them to respond and turned back into the mine. He ran and decided to take the route he already knew; he practically slid down the hole again and finally slowed to a walk. He listened carefully for Sam, Dean, anything. He pressed himself against the wall as he moved when he heard a low growl. But his hearing wasn’t tuned up.

Crap…

Castiel slowly turned his head and the wendigo let out a loud roar. Cas didn’t take any chances and ran down the tunnel, taking care to not to run back up to ground level. If that thing decided to leave while Tom, Haley, and Ben were still on the mountain there was no way they’d make it.

He turned another corner when something hit his back, sending him sprawling on the ground. Cas felt himself get flipped onto his back as he stared into the dead eyes of the hideous wendigo. Castiel struggled and raised his arms in a vain attempt to protect himself as the wendigo growled and moved its hideous fangs towards him.

_BANG!_

The wendigo let out a screech of pain as its back arched, a red hot flame inside it. He then heard another bang from the opposite direction and the wendigo practically flew off him as another fiery projectile hit it right in the heart. Castiel scrambled backwards as the monster went up in flames instantly before quickly being reduced to a charred corpse.

Castiel finally looked to see Sam in front of him and Dean behind him, both of them holding smoking flare guns. “Not bad, right?” Dean asked with a grin.

Castiel smiled slightly in relief and shook his head while Sam helped him up. “Where are Haley and Ben?” he asked.

“Outside.” Cas answered. “If they did what I said they should be heading back down the mountain.”

“I dunno, that Haley chick is pretty stubborn.” Dean said.

“True.” Cas said with a nod.

Dean clapped him on the shoulder and Sam glanced around the dark tunnels “Soooo...I have no idea where we are.”

Dean looked around and glanced at Cas, “Lead the way, Old Yeller.” he said, patting him on the shoulder.

Cas simply rolled his eyes, “This way.”

* * *

They met Haley, Ben, and Tom about halfway down the mountain, all three of them relieved to see them alive. Once they reached the bottom of the mountain it was almost twilight, and it became night when the authorities finally arrived.

Tommy was quickly loaded into an ambulance while Ben gave the police a story about a grizzly attacking them. Despite his shy demeanor, he was actually pretty convincing.

Cas forced Dean and Sam to get checked out by the paramedics in case they had any bad injuries. “You were dragged by a monster into a mine; I don’t know about you but I’m not passing up a free check-up.”

While his brothers got patched up, Cas leaned on the hood of the Impala when Haley came up to him. “Hey,” she said.

“Hey.” Cas replied.

“So…” Haley fiddled with her fingers, “I don’t know how to thank you.”

Cas smiled, “It was nothing.” he said.

“It wasn’t nothing.” Haley said with a small smile. “But really, thank you.” she said.

A paramedic came up to them and tapped Haley’s shoulder, “You riding with your brother?”

“Yeah.” Haley responded. She then turned back and gave Cas a kiss on the cheek, “I hope you find your father.” she said softly.

Cas said nothing, blushing a light pink as she headed towards the ambulance followed by Ben. Dean and Sam came by, Haley and Ben thanking them as they passed and joined Cas on the Impala.

Judging by Dean giving Cas a small slap, he had seen the kiss. “Man, I hate camping.” he grumbled.

“So do I.” Sam said.

“Same.” Cas agreed. They sat quietly as the ambulance began to drive away. Cas glanced at Sam, noticing that he was still a bit down.

Dean seemed to notice too, “Sam, you know we’re gonna find Dad, right?” he said.

Cas gave Sam and friendly nudge, managing to draw a ghost of a smile out of him. “Yeah, I know.” he said. “But in the meantime...I’m driving.” Dean was silent for a moment before he finally relented and tossed the keys to Sam.

“Finally! Different music!” Cas exclaimed.

“You two have no respect for the classics!” Dean said.

“You know the rules Dean.” Sam said smugly, giving Cas a high five.

They got in the car, and drove off, Dean grumbling all the way about pain in the ass little brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always liked to think that angels have higher senses than humans, being multi-dimensional wavelengths of celestial intent X3


	5. Hear His Voice From Deep Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel remembers what the true face of a demon looks like.

Castiel had always been an early riser. Ever since he was a kid, sleep just never seemed to come naturally to him. But the strange thing was, as he got older, he felt less and less need for sleep. There were many days where Cas just flat out didn’t sleep at all. Thankfully, he found ways to pass the time. Dean would worry about his lack of sleep, but Cas was always sharp and careful on hunts. Everyday he had a full battery, and almost nothing, not hunger, not sleep, could deplete it.

Dean still got on him every now and then about sleeping, but Cas found ways to make it look like he was sleeping without his brothers noticing. He would quietly read in bed until Dean and Sam fell asleep; then he could sneak out of bed and sit on a chair or the couch and read more comfortably. And when he saw the signs of one of the brothers awakening, he would quietly slip into the bathroom or out of the motel so they would think he had intentionally gotten up for a walk or a drink.

Ever since he was a kid, Cas always switched whom he shared a motel bed with, since they always got two king sized beds with every room. One night he would sleep next to Sam, and then the next night, he would switch to Dean. Sam and Dean didn’t mind, having gotten used to it after so many years and Cas wasn’t clingy, so it was almost like he wasn’t there. But then again, lately, he was never there.

Today was no different; Cas once again found himself staying up all night without even as much as a yawn. But at about four in the morning, Cas heard Sam start to toss and turn, nightmares haunting his sleep once again. It was almost scary how well Castiel knew the sleeping patterns of his brothers; if he wasn’t related to them he could easily be called a stalker.

Castiel crept into the bathroom and turned on the light after closing the door just before Sam awoke. He heard him gasp for air and mutter softly to himself before he heard the telltale rustling of him getting dressed. Castiel peeked out of the bathroom just as Sam slipped out the door, leaving their key on the table next to the door, their code for saying that they were out. Castiel opened the door and sighed; that kid could never catch a break. With nothing more to do, Castiel picked up a book on American mythology that he had rented earlier that day and began to read where he left off last night.

At about 5:45, Sam came back into the room carrying three cups of coffee, startling Dean, but Castiel didn’t even look up from his book. “Did you get any sleep last night?” Dean asked though a yawn.

“Yeah,” Sam answered, “I grabbed a few hours.” But Dean shook his head, “You liar.”

“Nightmares again.” Cas chimed in, still reading his book.

Sam sent him a glare while Dean sat up. He could tell Dean was taking in the fact that he was still in his clothes from yesterday. “Dude, did you stay up all night again?” he asked.

“Who’s asking?” Cas asked back, glancing up for a moment.

Dean shook his head, “Your weird levels are sky rocketing to the friggin’ moon…” he muttered.

“I love you too.” Cas said dryly.

Sam handed them their coffee, “I just forgot, you know?” he said. “This job...it gets to you.”

Cas snorted, “That’s putting it lightly.”

Dean shrugged, “Well, you can’t lie; you can’t bring it home like that.” he said.

Sam gave him a look. “So what, this never keeps you up at night?” he asks. Dean shook his head.

“You were sleeping with your knife again.” Cas called out, still not looking up from his book.

Sam smirked and pulled the knife out from under Dean’s pillow, confirming Cas’ words. “First of all, that’s not fear, it’s precaution.” Cas held in a laugh. “And second of all, Cas, you need to start sleeping like a normal person!” Dean went on, jabbing at him with the knife. “It’s really starting to get creepy!”

“You just don’t want me telling Sam what you dream about at night.” Cas retorted, a smug grin still on his face. “Or rather, who you dream about.”

Sam let out a laugh while Dean flushed pink, a retort dying on his tongue. “Just my luck, I get stuck with a weird-ass little brother along with a nerdy one.”

“Hey!” Sam exclaimed.

Cas finally closed his book his book and moved towards his brothers, sitting next to Sam “Call it penance for us having to be stuck with a drunk womanizing big brother.”

“Up top.” Sam and Cas high fived and Dean rolled his eyes just as his cell phone began to ring.

It was a call from an old client that Cas, Dean, and Dad had helped out a few years back. He worked at an airport in the next city and said that he found something that sounded like their kind of weird. A plane had crashed a few days ago with only seven survivors. But when they played the cockpit audio recording from the pilots, they heard a loud roaring sound before the audio cut off.

At first they thought it could be spirit or phantom traveler, similar to phenomena like Flight 401, but the witnesses said otherwise. They went and interviewed one of the survivors who had checked himself into a psychiatric ward after the crash and he claimed that he saw one of the passengers, specifically, the one sitting in front of him, get up and open the emergency door in the back of the plane.

After finding out who that passenger was, they visited his wife who said that he was terrified of flying. All in all, he seemed like a normal guy; there was no way he could be a monster. “What we need to do is get a look at that wreckage.” Dean said as they departed from the woman’s house.

“Sounds good.” Cas said. “Only one problem, the place is locked down by the authorities.”

Sam shrugged, “Guess if we’re getting in there, we’ll have to look the part.”

* * *

A few hours later, the three Winchesters all stepped out of the clothes shop with newly tailored black suits. Cas didn’t know why, but he really liked wearing it rather than his old army jacket and jeans. It felt...right somehow.

“Man, I feel like one of the Blues Brothers.” Dean complained.

“But there’s three of us.” Cas pointed out.

“Shut up…” Dean muttered.

“You look more like a seventh grader going to his first dance.” Sam said.

Cas barely suppressed a snicker and Dean growled, “I hate this thing…”

With the suits and the fake badges, it was child’s play to get in to see the wreckage. Dean brought out his homemade EMF meter and it wasn’t long before they found the source. The handle to the emergency door was covered in black dust. “Sulfur…” Cas breathed, giving it a look.

Sam and Dean looked at him, “You sure?” Sam asked.

“I’m positive.” Cas said tightly, his fists clenching. Only one thing left sulfur behind after causing destruction: a demon.

Cas had never liked demons. The moment he had learned of the word he hated it. And it wasn’t just because they possessed innocent people and caused nothing but death and destruction; his hatred went deeper and he had no idea why. All that would ring throughout his head was that demons were impure, disgraceful abominations that weren’t to be trusted.

In fact, a small part of Cas wished they ran into more demons on hunts, despite how dangerous they could be. That small part of him wanted to wipe out every demon he came across, so if they managed to find this son of a bitch, Cas was going to greatly look forward to killing him.

And it looked like he would get his chance. Jerry, the one who told them about the plane crashes called them saying a good friend of his, who had piloted the plane that had crashed had just died. He was in a two person plane with another pilot and it had crashed, killing them both.

 

Once again, they found sulfur among the wreckage. They also found out that in the last decade, six planes had gone down exactly forty minutes into the flight; the biblical number of death. Only difference was, in the past crashes, there were no survivors, until now. This demon was going after the survivors to finish the job.

Now all they had to do was make sure none of those survivors were getting on a place.

* * *

Thankfully, only one was; a flight attendant named Amanda. Dean tried to trick her into not getting on the flight, but it backfired. Now their only choice was to get on the plane and exorcise the demon directly (much to Cas’ inward glee). Dean however, wasn’t too thrilled.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“No.” Dean answered bluntly.

“Well, what’s wrong?” Sam asked.

Cas frowned slightly as Dean fidgeted and looked anywhere but at them; he was scared. Cas immediately put the pieces together, “You’re afraid of flying.” he stated.

Dean grimaced, “It’s never really been a problem until now!” Dean protested.

“You can’t be serious!” Sam exclaimed.

“Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?” Dean asked.

“Dean, flying is not that bad.” Cas tried to reassure him but Dean shook his head.

“Easy for you to say, Mr. Bird Watcher.” Dean snapped.

“Alright, how about Cas and I go and you stay here?” Sam offered.

“What?” Dean’s head shot up, looking at them like they were crazy. “I can’t just let you two go on a plane that’s most likely going to crash!”

“We’re running out of time Dean.” Cas warned.

“Yeah, I’m not seeing a third option here.” Sam agreed.

Finally, Dean relented and the three of them headed to the gate. But when they arrived, Cas stopped dead in his tracks. One of the pilots, the co-pilot, was standing outside the gate, most likely greeting the passengers along with the pilot and flight attendants, but Cas didn’t see a person.

His face...his face was all wrong!

Cas felt his heart stop as images assaulted his mind. Sam’s nursery...Mom running downstairs...the man hovering over Sam’s crib...that man’s face...it was just like the pilot’s!

Was this the one? Was this the thing that had killed Mom? No...it couldn’t be...

Its eyes...its eyes weren’t right. If there was one thing Cas remembered about the monster that had killed Mom, it was the eyes. Bright and burning yellow, piercing through the darkness and the inky tendrils flickering on its face. These eyes weren’t yellow, they were a tiny but beady red. But there was no mistake; this was the demon that was going to make the plane crash.

“Cas…”

A demon had killed their mother, there was no mistake now. This was probably why he hated demons with all his heart and soul.

“Cas?”

So, why was Cas still so scared? He knew how to kill it, he knew how to exorcise a demon! Yet it had been so long since he had seen one’s actual face...it was terrifying!

“Cas! Hey!” Cas blinked as Dean shook his shoulder, him and Sam looking at him in concern.

“Cas? You okay?” Sam called.

“It’s him.” Cas said softly.

“What?”

“The co-pilot.” Cas subtly gestured towards the inky face. “The demon’s possessing the co-pilot.” Dean and Sam looked over at him. “Can’t you see it?” Cas asked. “Can’t you see his face? It’s disgusting!”

“Cas, what are you talking about?” Dean asked. “The dude looks totally normal.”

What? They couldn’t see it? But how? Why? Cas shook his head, “It’s him; I know it is.” he said firmly.

“Cas, are you sure?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” Cas responded without hesitation. Dean slowly pulled out the EMF meter and they all casually made their way towards the gate. Dean subtly waved the meter towards the co-pilot and sure enough, the readings went off the charts.

“Christo…” Sam muttered under his breath. The co-pilot flinched, and for a split second to Sam and Dean, his eyes turned pitch black.

They had found the demon...now all they had to do was exorcise it.

* * *

Much to Dean’s dismay, they had no time to perform the exorcism right there. They had to wait until they were on the plane. The three brothers sat in a row together and the plane took off. Castiel had always like flying. The feeling of flight always made him feel calm and free. If he wasn’t a hunter he probably would’ve trained to become a pilot himself.

“Alright, I don’t know about you but the sooner we gank this thing the sooner we can get off this death trap.” Dean hissed.

“Do we have what we need?” Cas asked.

“Holy water and Dad’s journal.” Sam confirmed. “Now we just need our demon.”

“How are we supposed to get the co-pilot out and away from these people?” Cas asked.

Dean glanced towards the back of the plane where one of the flight attendants was standing; judging by the nametag on the other flight attendants, that had to be Amanda. “We may have to get Amanda to help us.” Dean said.

Cas shrugged, “Well, we have less than half an hour to explain everything and convince her.” he said.

“Right, let’s do it.” Sam said with a nod and they got up from their seats.

Cas wasn’t sure how they managed it, but they seemed to have a little bit of luck on their side. Turned out Amanda saw the same eyes on one of the passengers on her last flight that crashed. Sam reassured her that they just wanted to talk to the co-pilot and she managed to make up a story to get the co-pilot coming to them. The boys peeked out of the curtains as Amanda and the co-pilot walked towards them.

“Is it still in there?” Dean asked, referring to the demon.

“Yep.” Cas said, his jaw tightening. The demon’s face was still as ugly and rampant as ever. Cas and Dean stood to the side of the entrance while Sam got out the holy water and journal. The moment the co-pilot entered the back room, they pounced.

Dean punched him and Cas threw him to the floor, knocking his breath out of him. “W-What are you doing?” Amanda exclaimed as Dean pressed a piece of tape over the pilot’s mouth. “Y-You said you were just gonna talk to him!”

“We are gonna talk to him.” Cas replied, getting up. Sam knelt next to Dean who was holding the demon’s wrists in a firm grasp while Sam squirted the holy water onto his chest. The demon let out muffled yells as his skin began to burn and sizzle.

“Oh my god! Oh my god, what’s wrong with him?!” Amanda almost yelled, running her hands through her hair.

Cas quickly took action and grasped her shoulders. “Amanda, you need to calm down.” he said firmly.

“But-But I-”

“It’s okay. Calm down.” Cas repeated. “We need you to go outside and keep anyone else from coming in here. Can you do that?” Amanda took deep breaths before nodding and exiting the room.

“Hurry Sam, I don’t know how much longer I can hold him!” Dean grunted. “Cas!”

Cas immediately knelt next to Dean and pinned the demon down by the shoulders as Sam opened the book and began to chant the exorcism. _“Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino, per caelum, caelum antiquos,”_

The demon, though a sudden burst of strength, knocked the holy water out of Sam’s hands and threw Cas and Dean off him. Dean and Cas quickly recovered and tried to get back on him but the demon ripped the tape off his mouth and grabbed Sam’s jacket. “I know what happened to your girlfriend!” He hissed, his voice distorted and inhuman. “She died screaming before she burned!”

Dean quickly shut him up with a hard punch. “Sam, finish it!” he yelled. Sam snapped out of his stupor and quickly chanted the last sentence of the first part of the exorcism before helping his brothers hold the demon down. The demon yelled and struggled, but managed to kick the journal out and under someone’s seat in the airplane.

They watched as the co-pilot opened his mouth and the black smoke slowly poured out. The smoke rose into the air as the pilot fell limp on the floor, his burns becoming non-existent. It rose and hovered near a vent.

“It’s going into the plane!” Sam yelled.

Cas wordlessly got to his feet and put his hand between the smoke and the vent. But instead of simply seeping through his fingers like smoke, the demon found itself unable to pass, like an invisible barrier was being emitted from Castiel’s hand. Cas grit his teeth, sweat already forming on his brow. He had no idea what he was doing, but whatever it was, he couldn’t stop now! He wasn’t going to let this demon get away so easily!

Cas slowly pushed the smoke away from the vent and down towards his body, bringing up his other hand. “What the hell?” Dean exclaimed as Cas completely detained the demon between his hands. The smoke struggled as if it were trapped in a glass bubble before surging violently along with more ear bleeding screeches.

The brothers all faltered as the plan jerked violently, as if hitting a patch of major turbulence. The demon was probably reaching out in a last ditch attempt to bring the plane down. The passengers (and Dean) all screamed as the plane jerked this way and that, trying to regain control.

Cas glared at the black cloud, not at all hindered and began to chant loudly over the screaming passengers. _“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.”_ Sam and Dean stared at their brother as the cloud of smoke began to shiver and screech violently. _“Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!”_

The demon let out one final screech before it slowly sizzled and vanished into thin air. At the exact same time, the plane leveled out and continued flying smoothly as if nothing had happened. Cas let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and dropped his hands, swaying dangerously.

“Whoa!” Dean and Sam quickly grabbed him, holding him upright between them before easing him down onto the ground against the wall. He was quite pale and actually looked tired for a change.

“Cas, you okay?” Sam asked.

“I...I think so…” Cas breathed. “Just...really tired…”

Dean smirked, “Maybe this will teach you to actually sleep for a change.”

Cas attempted to glare at him but failed miserably, “Sleep...sounds good…” he mumbled before his eyes slid closed.

“Dammit Cas, I didn’t mean right now!” Dean growled, but Cas went limp.

“Uh...I’ll get Amanda.” Sam said uneasily as the plane began to head back to the airport.

* * *

Cas groggily opened his eyes with a groan.

“Hey Cas.” Sam’s face hovered over him, soon joined by Dean’s.

“Hey buddy,” Dean greeted. “How do you feel?”

Cas grunted, rubbing his face with one hand, “Like I was hit by a truck…” he grumbled. “And then crushed between two moving vans…”

Sam frowned, “That’s specific.”

“Where are we?” Cas asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Back in the motel.” Sam answered.

Cas turned his head seeing that the sun was high in the sky out the window. “What time is it?” he asked, Sam and Dean helping him to sit up.

“Almost noon.” Sam said.

Dean grinned, “Dude, you slept for twelve hours straight!” he said. “Let me tell you, it was pretty refreshing to actually see you sleeping for a change.”

“Well, I do feel much better now.” Cas said through a yawn. “Considering what we went through.”

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. “Yeah, about that…” Dean said.

“What?” Cas asked.

“Cas...how did you do that?” Sam asked.

“Do what?” Cas asked.

“Aw man, where do we start…?” Dean muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “You knew who the demon was right off the bat, you friggin held a demon as smoke with your bare hands!”

Sam nodded and Cas avoided their gaze. “Honestly...I don’t know how I did it.” he answered. “I just saw the pilot’s face and I knew.”

“What did it look like?” Sam asked.

“Disgusting.” Castiel answered. “It was black and inky and just...ugly. I was just as surprised that you two couldn’t see it.”

Dean shrugged, “Well, one good thing has come out of this.” He clapped Cas on the shoulder. “We have a brother who has a built in demon detector!” Cas rolled his eyes.

"Hey, how did you know the exorcism without Dad's journal?" Sam asked.

Cas smirked, "What do you think I do every night when I don't sleep?" he asked causing Sam to smile.

Castiel then took a deep breath; time to drop the bomb. “There’s something else too…” he said softly. “The face I saw...it was the same one that killed Mom.” Dean and Sam froze.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked. “Absolutely sure?”

“It wasn’t the one who directly killed her.” Cas clarified. “It’s eyes were different, that demon had red eyes; Mom’s killer had yellow eyes.”

“A demon killed Mom...and Jess…” Sam said softly. “That’s how it knew on the plane…”

Dean rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes, muttering under his breath. “We gotta find Dad…” he said.

“Yeah…” Cas agreed.

“No argument there…” Sam said. They were one step closer. One step closer to finding the thing that killed their Mom. At least now they knew what they were looking for. A demon. Maybe soon this whole crusade would finally be over...now all they needed to complete the equation was their father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, I'll be talking about IMPORTANT episodes that help develop Cas as a Winchester from Season 1. Hopefully these will be more than just rehashes too.
> 
> Oh, and I'm kinda basing Cas' fashion on his endverse self. Don't worry, he'll get his trench coat eventually ;)


End file.
